The crimson mask
by MartinSy
Summary: This is a Ron Stoppable spinoff idea.


This is a Ron Stoppable spin-off idea. 

In the GWA ring there is a luchador who wears, a crimson luchador mask with black designs, red horns; a muscle shirt also crimson with black tribal designs; a crimson gloves, elbow pads; a black arm bands, wrist bands; a black leather pants with red flame design in the lower part;& a crimson boots with black tribal design. Believes it or not, this muscular luchador that I'm talking about it's me, Ronald "Ron" Stoppable or better known as my ring name '_El Diablo._' Yap! I'm stand 6 feet tall & weigh 215 lbs. & now I'm about to encounter another wrestler in the ring, but let's recap first, how did a poor; useless; weak; loser; Pathetic; dimwitted; sidekick like me; I became a powerhouse; high flying; technical; humanlight reel; trash talker; talented luchador.

It all started 15 years ago, Ever since Eric came to Kim's life I was excluded, left behind in her shadows, my life become misarable then going to camp wannaweep or my evil cousin Shawn visiting me, if that's not enough me, Kim, & our new team member Eric, we're about to find Monkeyfist, when we followed him in the temple in the Himalayan he's about to steal an artifact called Mystical Monkey Amulet, he used it against me & drain my Mystical Monkey Powers, then suddenly the entire temple was collapsing & I'm still weak from the Amulet, Kim & Eric didn't notice that, they left me, then piles of rocks hits me & burred me alived. Then I walk up in a Hindu temple, from there I was treaten. One of the Monks told me that, I was lucky enough to be alived that I have no chance to leave after being crush by a tons of rocks, it's some kind of mircle, they also told me that Monkeyfist the one who saved me, I don't know if I believed it or not. The reason why Monkeyfist saved me is because he felt guilty, after Kim & Eric left me to die. Two days later after my recovery, I went back to Middleton & go home from there, I felt strange inside of me, that feel stronger than before, the Mystical Monkey Amulet used to drained all of my Mystical Monkey Powers but it only toke my knowledge of kung-fu, the only thing left is my superhuman straight, superhuman speed, not only that, the Amulet unlocks my new powers superhuman senses, but I wander if Kim knows that she left me that maybe she was right, maybe it's time to grow-up, but I know growing up means growing apart, in that case if she found the man that makes her happy, then that means I don't need her no more, I can do all my works by myself, in fact I've change the way I act & my life, I become hard worker, clever, & determine than before, in addition I became the bad boy in school once agian, I should done this a long time ago it feels good, that I always play dirty tricks to those who mistreated me over the years as my revenge.

After I graduated in Middleton high as a first honored (can you believe it), I quit as Kim's loyal sidekick, I mean pathetic sidekick, she said she needs me that she couldn't save the world without me, & I know she'll used me as a destraction which means I hate it, I tell her straight really loud that. "Go saved the world by herself, coz you can do anything!!!", The true is I still have feelings with her, our world is different, she leave in world of success while I leave in world of failures, I know I make some sacrifices, I promise to myself that if, I done in college & become successful as her I'll come back to tell her that I loved her. Now where was I, Oh yeah! I went to mexico city to enroll there in college about fast food management as my course plus, I take a professional wrestling & lucha libre as second career. Unfortunately I kept making mistakes & goofing around in my training, I desided to stop, maybe Mr. Barkin was right about me, I'm small & weak not to mention saved by a girl frequently, maybe I not fit as a wrestler. One day in the market place, my life is about to change, as I met a red mask luchador the original 'El Diablo' we talk in the near bueno nacho restaurant, I was explaining to him that I kept screwing-up in my training, then he told me that it's only a worm-up to becoming a luchador, & also told me to never give-up till the end, I was delight from his statement, so I become his friend. Then one horrable day, I heard he's ill & he's dying then he told me something that, I was his first friend in his life, ever since he was a kid, he grow-up with no families or friends, it's like he's nobody, no recognition or respect. Now I know how it feels, being nobody, espicially no one cares, even you're dying. After he pass away, I never thought he end up like this a sorrow death, then it push me to continued training & I did, My mentor Roberto Gonzalle help me, & teach me all he knows about wrestling, even it's hard for me I still go on. After that I made my own custome, when I finally wear the crimson mask, I called myself 'El Diablo jr.' named after a falled friend, so I can carry his legacy, whenever I fight. I'm serious & calm at the same time, I entered matches manage to win each & everyone of them to dedicate to a late friend, but I lose in rare occasion, I never felt so happy then before, I made more friends than ever, it change my life forever, but the only thing never change is that I'm still the clumsy, goofy, & lack of common-scene guy.

Roberto Gonzalle III is my best friend, we both have in common, we both have intrest in tex-mix, video games, cooking, etc. the diffents is he's two years younger than me, his also my mentor's grandson. Roberto or Robert whitch I called him, his the third generation Gonzalle family of luchadors, his ring name is 'Sto. Platino' means Saint Platinum, his luchador custume is gray & white, his mentor is his father Roberto Gonzalle II, the guy who send me in mexico. He's like my brother figure to me, he always called me big brother or Ronald, when he has a problem I'll be there from him, a mouth after I met him, we became tag team partners in a tag team divitions, we call ourselvies 'Los Hermanos'.

A few weeks have pass by, I heard news & rumors, that Kim Possible kept, failing missions with no logical Explanation, bad guy always got away, it's very frastrated to her without me round, I love to help her but I can't, I promise to myself as soon as I graduated, I'll join her once again to battle crimes, & maybe I can use my wrestling moves in the field.  
Three years I went to Puerto Rico with, the Gonzalle family as our vacation, then one day Rufus was killed by a merciless Tourist from Middleton, I sworn I'll get my revenge to the guy who toke, the only thing left that I care about, then I heard the one who's responsible from my little buddy's death is somewhere near in the arena of San Juan, I went there to face my arch foe, he's in the ring competing in a mix martial arts tournament, then he called out someone to challenge him, because he's a successful mix martial art champion, not to Mention Undefeated, so I become El Diablo jr. to hide my identity, stode-up to him & acexept his challenge, the arrogant guy thinks I'm the underdog, but I'm the topdog. After I hospitalize him, the world was shock when I defeated him, it all around the news, talk show, magezines. Not only I battered him into a bloody mess but, I also ruin his reputation in mix martial arts, but I wasn't satisfy enough, so I when to the hopital where he was treaten, there I'll finish the job, when I got in his room, my anger was boiling, before I delivered the final blow that will end his life, I saw a woman sitting next to him, she's asleep holding his hands, I was shock that the woman was my former best friend & secert love Kim Possible she's has a wedding ring in her finger, that means she's married & the guy that I hospitalize, the one who toke Rufus's life was Eric, they maybe on honeymoon or something, if I finish Eric, then Kim will be disappointed, and I'll never going to forgive myself. I decided to end my foolish revenge, I leave the hopital, throw my mask off, quit in wrestling, & desided to become an alcholic freak, I was very, very frastrated that not only my pet naked mole rat is dead but also KP is married to a successful guy like Eric, if I have one wish, that I go back in time tell her my feelings, but no matter how much I begged or wish, I was too late, When I was crying, I thing back when me & Kim where in pre-k & we've a wonderful childhood memories, my dream is become a nightmare, & my heart was Turned apart, it's worst than a submission hold, all I want is to emblace her, I love her so much, that's why I was trying to tell her. Then my mentor & my best friend, my brother, Robert they comfort me, my mentor told me that just because my pet is dead & my childhood friend was married, doesn't means it's the end of the world, thier only challenges in life were about to face, that included my problems, then I realize that even I lost that I care about, I still have my mentor, my freinds, & my parents who raise me, they to I care about, I wouldn't trade them for everything not even a world title belt, coz they're already my ultimate title belt, I opened my heart, that it's time to let her go. I continued wrestling but this time, I drop the junior & the used the original name, it's time from my next back-up dream to managing bueno nacho.

A week later, we went back to mexico, I continued my training & my studies. After Robert & I won the tag team belts we celebrating in bueno nacho, then the hero Kim Possible was looking for me, I was very nervous that she finally found out who I am. The reason she's looking for me is because of what I did to her Husband Eric, & told me that I have some nerves hospitalizing him. It's a good thing, I wearing my mask before I met her, then suddenly she begin to attack me, I've no chioce but to fight back, she was very Aggressive, that she was too eager to beat me, not to mention she doubted me. When I knock her with one move the Enzuigiri her neck was broking, I explain to her that Eric's the one who called out a challenge. If I were her I'll walk away, there's no since of these argument, she didn't believed me at all, & continued attacking me agian, she's stating to annoy me, that I powerbomb her in the Concrete floor. I decided that me & Robert walk away instead, I don't want her to end up with her husband, she doen't know me yet nor how I feel, she don't know I was hurt when Eric came to her life, the next time we meet, Kim & I weren't best friends, we're now rivals.

Two years after my graduation, I begin to work in bueno Nacho HQ near in the desert of Middleton, Colorado as the CEO in just a short time, & everyweek I travel the world entering tourament like: Japan; China; Mexico; South Korea; United Kindom; Franch; Italy; Canada; Brazil; Australia; Russia; Thailand; Taiwan; Hong Kong; Philippines; & United State, to suport my company. Then one day my parents knew if I was too busy from my works & have no time with women they gaved me an arrange marrage, In fact they didn't told me about it, coz it's a surprise, the woman I about to married was from japan, & guest who's that lucky girl non-other that Yori, I was a bet shock & happy that, I married her, & have a baby daughter she's looks like her mother, I so post to named her Kimberly or Kim in short but Yori disagree so we named Annie. three years later, Yori died by an airplane crash when she about to go home from japan, the cause of the incident, a bomb was planted by a terrorist inside, FBI were investigating the incident but they discontinued & closed the case with no reason at all. Now I've have to dial with taking care of Annie, supporting my company, & pro. wrestling I never thought being a father could be so complicated.

Two years later, Bueno Nacho has declere Bankruptcy, then I heard a Tournament called the golden crawn tournament hailed by Hench co. They say they'll give away 50 of their stack as 1st prizes, that means I might be the owner of that company, in fact not only I'll win the 50 of the stack, but also I might be popular enough to save my company Bueno Nacho. As I tainned intensely, before the tournament I performed multithrows, like King in tekken, as I entered the tournament as El Diablo there's no turning back now, it's now or never but my manager and new pet naked mole rat Rufus 2nd, I named him after my first buddy he'll help me in my matches. In the tournament I'm not the only one who want the 1st prize, all the people I know, they want to control the Hench co. like: Monkeyfist, Prof. Dimmentor's henchmen, Seniors Junior, Drakken actually Shego will do all fighting for him, Gemini's men. These dudes want to take control hench co. From there evil plans, but there some heroes wanted to entered, the tournament like Team go, Team Impossible & Will Du from Global Justice, Sensai's pupils, & Kim and her husband Eric, they wants to stop all the Villains from world conquest, but there some fighters who wanted to test their skills & some of them wanted the prize money. 250 fighters from around the globe, but only 80 well qualified in the tournament, one goal to be come champion & to crawned the next King or Queen of the golden crawn, then I heard rumors that if I win the tournament, I might be the first Pro. wrestler who won, the tournament.

After I beat Shego in the semi-final, I advance to the finals, finally I face my former best friend, & now bitter rival Kim for the first time, at first I didn't recogzired her, because of her short hair & face looks old the last time I saw her. The format of the match was 4 out of 7 wins that means I've to win four matches in order to win, but I lost three matches in a row, the reason that I losing is, not only that she had lots of support from the people were saved by her, but I wasn't seriously fighting, so I can calculate Kim's step from each & everyone of them, I will not give-up. Before the forth match begin, I done some research about her, trying one step at her & preparing a back-up plan, I'll use psychological warfare. When the forth match starts, I reveal myself to Kim & she was shock, I'm refer to myself as a mask wearing villain (exept the villain part), revealing my secret identity was part of my plan to make her confuse, the reason she still fighting is she wants to find-out who is the man behind the crimson mask as a challange, & continued my plan, after I beat her by applying the sharpshooter, I scored one point, but I'm not out of the woods yet, this is still sudden death, at the fifth match I beat her agian only this time, I used the triangle hold & I distract her by trash talking, I said lots of bad things to her like she's an ugly red hair hag or something like that, at sixth is I beat her again by tricking her that I'm exhausted making her over confident, I knew those Psychology & acting class finally paid off. The seventh & last match this well deside my fate, Kim was prepared she's wearing the battle suit as her last resort plus Wade upgraded it to make it stronger, before the match starts she made a vow to me that if she wins she wants me back as a sidekick forever plus quit wrestling, because she thinks it's pathetic, but if I win I won't go back to her as her loyal sidekick. As we fight, I couldn't touch her, not even a single finger, in fact I barely evaded all of her attacks & moves, I was badly hurt, very exhausted & losing hope, when I about to kneel, I realize something that not only my dreams is hanging in the balance, but my daughter's future as will, if I lose I'll become the lazy bum that I was so post to be, that means Annie will grow-up seeing her old man as a lazy sloth, plus maybe one of my Relatives will take care of her, I well not allow it, I used what's left inside of me even though Kim is deliving blows to me, I'm still on my two feet the Audiences shouting give myself up then, I told them that "I rather die trying then, surrender like a coward, coz I'll not let my dreams died agian, I didn't come this far to become a sidekick". Then I use up all last straight, as I lay down on my back, I did my best but it wasn't enough, it's over I failed, then I heard the Crowd were cheering me, it's like they want, me to keep fighting & don't give-up, they saw my determination & how I believed myself, that they gived me a chance & for the first time in my life, they all respected me & supported me, as I stand-up slowly with a groggy feet, I continuely parried Kim's attacks, & counter them back, she was puzzled then I told her that she can do anything but there's something that she can't do, is depending on her own straight, in fact she needs to depends on the people's straight to be come successful.

I counter attack all of her moves, as I executed all my multithrows against her, she still on her feet, her battle suit started to malfunction, I don't want to ruin her reputation in the front of millions of people, but she's begging me to come back, then I told her that over the years, I was there for her by her side, when everytime she needs me & this is how she thanks me, not being there for me at my side at all, left me behind & distrusted me. I warned her not to continue coz she's badly hurt, & barely defend herself, but she leads me no option, I finish her with a tombstone piledriver, I didn't end her life I just knock her out, I never thought my childhood friend once a captain of the cheerleader, the most athletic, popular, prettiest, smarties girl in school, a school model, a junior prom queen, a senior prom queen, a valedictorian, & a hero reduce to nothing, I finally beat all odds, I'm the first one who surpass her, after my victory I saved my company bueno nacho, & my daughter's future as well, now I became one of the popular & recognizable man in the world.

Two years after the golden crawn tournament, I receive a GWA contract in my E-mail, I accept it & every friday night I work in GWA winning matches & hold numerous of title belts.

Three years later this who I'm now a powerhouse; high flying; technical; humanlight reel; trash talker; talented luchador, but right now, I facing another wrestler named Grizzly after I escaped from his sleeper hold I moved at his back, grabbed his head, & performed the Osaka Street Cutter my finishing move, after that I clumbed to the top turnbuckle and performed the diving Moonsault, this move was used by the original El Diablo. After I pinned Grizzly I held My title belt up the GWA world cruiserweight champion, due this is a non-title match-up. I called my ten years old daughter Annie to come up in the ring, I gived her a piggyback ride in my shoulder & we celebrating my victory. My relationship between me & Kim is over like I said, she already found her true happiness, that I let her go along time ago. In fact she continued saving the world with new members but no matter how many members she has, they don't have the quality as mine, coz she & her band of rejected supporters, kept failing missions each time especially Kim. I know the world needs to saved with the help of me but, Kim must learned to depend on her own straight not from her families or friends. As for me I'm still the CEO of Bueno Nacho, one of most gifted athlete, a one of a kind fighter & a father of one. I've to face new challenges, because my new life, it's only just the beginning.

The End...


End file.
